The War of the New Halfbloods
by LazyBoyWriter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have 2 kids. But is that all? No, the kids had to be just like them: in a war, lovestruck, and stuck with a prophecy that changes their life forever.
1. Prologue Part 1

**AN: My first fanfic. Enjoy =]**

* * *

"Come on Annabeth, we don't want to be late!" Percy said to his wife while packing a suitcase full of celestial bronze weapons into his blue streaked with green Volkswagen.

After the war, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had fallen in love, which of course led Percy to the big decision of marrying Annabeth after they finished high school and graduated (with the highest honors) Camp Halfblood. After 2 weeks of practicing the proposal with Rachel (who is still unsure if he practiced well enough), having the band carved by Hephaestus from the rock of the moon, stealing a drop of hydra milk and imbedding it with Poseidon's Jewel of the 7 Seas to place on top of the band (which Poseidon gave without any hesitation, unless maybe a ride in Percy's Volkswagen), and asking Athena to marry her daughter (which Percy survived with only a missing eyebrow), Annabeth accepted.

They had the wedding 1 week after at the beach in Camp Halfblood with Chiron marrying them and having Hera attend to bless the union (which she did very reluctantly). At the reception, Chiron announced that Percy and Annabeth would come back to camp as counselors if they anted to. They agreed.

They then settled down in the Montauk cabin where Percy's mom and Poseidon met. They had it remodeled to be bigger and have a more "son-of-sea-god" and "daughter-of-goddess-of-intelligence" kind of design.

1 year later, Annabeth had a baby girl which they named Zoe, in honor of Zoe Nightshade. The year after, Annabeth had another baby, this time a boy and named him Freddie.

And the rest is history. Or rather happening right… "…now!" Percy said. "Really, Percy. Do you really think they'll leave you part of the festivities?" Annabeth said to her husband, "Without you, there wouldn't even be a 10th anniversary of Kronos' defeat."

"Really, Wise Girl?" Percy replied.

"Really, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

Percy then kissed her on the cheek. "Ewwww!" Freddie exclaimed in the backseat of the car.

They then drove on the road in front of the cabin, that leaded straight to Camp Halfblood. When they got there, they parked the car in the newly made parking garage. But when they got out of the car and unloaded their stuff, they couldn't see anyone.

There were no yelling, no sword clanging, no training, no anything. They finally started making their way up the hill, to the Big House.

About half-way to the Big House, they noticed something. They seemed to be slowing down with each step.

The only exception was little Zoe and Freddie, who was walking faster than Percy and Annabeth who was running. Annabeth and Percy both looked at each other and mouthed one word. _Kronos._

"Come on Fred!" Zoe yelled, with the "f" sounding more like "p." Freddie then started running faster up the hill. When he reached the top, he screamed, "Swirly!"

After 1 minute of slow-running, Percy and Annabeth saw what he was referring to. Right where the Big House was, there was a big white vortex streaked with blue.

On both sides of it there were huge muscular arms that swung back and forth. There were skeleton warriors that came from huge fissures in the ground. The water from the beach and the river seemed to be overflowing and when it hit land, it materialized into huge water demons with spears. Humongous thunderclouds surrounded the vortex and brought down huge groups of lighting. There were also monsters coming from the vortex, as if it was a portal to Tartarus.

In the middle of it all, there were demigods, demigods who were either dead or seriously injured. But that wasn't it. Gods and goddesses were all around the place helping their children do battle. They saw Apollo shooting explosive arrows at the Minotaur. They saw Ares stab an rogue empousa with a spear. They even saw Hera summoning a herd of cows to stampede a hydra. But that wasn't the most surprising thing they saw. The most surprising thing they saw was Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades in chains on top of the vortex.


	2. Prologue Part 2

"Kronos." Percy mumbled staring at the vortex. The vortex then turned towards him as if it heard what he just said. The vortex then shimmered and transformed into a human-like figure.

He then made his way to Percy mowing down the demigods or even demigods in his way.

First he blew away the first 30 or so demigods out of his way with its powerful breath. He then jumped on 40 or so demigod's including 1 obviously mad minor god's head and using them as a head start to the next unlucky demigod who got kicked in the face. The last few of very unlucky demigods in his way got caught on fire and turned into big fireballs which made its way straight to Percy.

Annabeth, who thankfully got a sorcery lesson from Hecate (under Athena's guidance who thought it was necessary if things got hairy with Percy), formed a magic shield right in front of Percy. The human-like figure then flew the last few feet and grabbed Percy's throat and held high in the air and formed a magical air prison that imprisoned Annabeth.

"Kronos," Percy managed to sputter, "How'd you heal so fast? It's only been 10 years.

" "Kronos" laughed evilly. "You honestly think I'm Kronos, that weakling who thought he can win after that prophecy?" The figure said, "I'm not him. I'm his father Uranus. And you, little demigod, is no such difference to him."

Uranus then punched Percy and threw him on the ground. He then flew up high in the air and called to his servants (or monsters; they're just servants to him) who already killed some of the demigods and imprisoned the rest of the demigods and gods and goddesses.

"We shall first conquer all of this New York," he started, "And then, the world! But today we celebrate in our victory!" The monsters then cheered and started a raging part through out all CAmp Halfblood. And with that, the age of the gods ended briefly and entered the age that now most people would call the age of the old. But that is not the only thing that started that day. That day a fire started, a fire which burned in the eyes of a little 6-year-old, Zoe Jackson, daughter of the legendary Percy Jackson.


	3. The Boar Head

**This part of the story accelerates 10 years later. You can guess what happened. Anyways it just gives the idea of what happened after the battle. Enjoy =]**

_

* * *

_

_The dream started in a cabin. She was in a circular prison that glowed in green. Right beside her was this little kid who was sleeping on the cold, wooden ground, but seemed to be enjoying it._

_Then the door opened. Out stepped a man who seemed to be in his 40's and a gruesome monster which had two tails instead of two legs and looked like a giant snake. The man spoke to the monster in a deep, raspy voice, "Prepare the girl for memory extraction. We must never let it known to her that she's the daughter of Percy Jackson. But do the boy first, he's more vulnerable."_

_The monster that slithered down the cabin to her, which at that time the boy beside her yelled, "ZOE!"_

She immediately woke up from her dream. That dream, the same dream she had for over 10 years now, always confused her, especially the part where the boy called her Zoe, considering her name was Diane. And it wasn't the only story that bothered her.

She had countless dreams where monsters roamed and boats can fly or stuff.

But in every dream there is that little boy who calls her. Even though she finds him strange or weird, she noticed something was familiar in the little boy's face, especially the eyes. The eyes were gray with a greenish tinge.

Diane usually ignored the dreams, but now it seemed more vivid and detailed, like it was making her notice something that wasn't there before. _Oh well _thought Diane.

Anyways, she had to wake up very early for her work schedule that day. She didn't want to be in the daily punishment line.

The daily punishment line was when the people who were late for work or not doing their work correctly or anything else that seemed like they weren't doing their work, got punished severely. The idea came from Lord Uranus, the supreme ruler of earth. At least, that's what his name tag says.

But it wasn't always like this. Diane heard often times that before Lord Uranus reigned, earth was divided into many nations and each ruled by one leader with several advisors. Now, the earth is divided into 10 sections with each looked at by Lord Uranus' council members who report back to Lord Uranus in his capital which happened to be where Diane lived, New Uranus.

New Uranus was a barbarian city filled with monster guards everywhere. Everyone had a curfew and a "guardian," a monster who was supposed to "protect" you and watch you if you did anything more than working, which people had to do 24/7, with no breaks.

The only breaks you had was at meal times and sleep times if you counted eating fresh worms and sleeping on a metal bed was a "break." So before she got into any trouble, Diane got off her metal bed and walked into the dining room.

In the dining room she saw Auntie Clara, (her guardian, the real one, not the monster kind) Joe (the apartment guardian, the monster one), and other various people who lived in her apartment. "Hi auntie," Diane said meekly to her guardian. "Oh, hi dearie," her auntie said, "Eat your worms quickly. There'll be an announcement later today from Lord Uranus."

Diane did what she what she was told. She knew to be polite to her guardian. Auntie Clara wasn't the person to get mad and stuff, it was just that she knew how unpredictable Auntie Clara was and how mysterious she was.

One time when she was coming home from a day of work, she saw Auntie Clara arguing with someone. They were just near the back entrance of the apartment by the dumpsters.

Diane hid behind one of those dumpsters and listened. She then heard a girly scream and the dumpster door opening and a bang from the metal as if someone decided to take a swim inside the dumpster.

She jumped up from behind the dumpster and saw Auntie Clara nonchalantly smoking a cigarette. In other times she also saw Auntie Clara whispering on her cell phone as if she didn't want to be heard and she would hear weird words like _demigod_ or _god_ or shall she say _escape_.

She even saw one time Auntie Clara playing with wooden swords and attacking a wax dummy and saw that she was pretty good with a sword.

But the one thing that really freaked her out about Auntie Clara was that she kept something in her closet. Diane came across this while cleaning the apartment. It was something that really disturbed her for days. That thing was a boar's head.

* * *

**So who is Auntie Clara? What is her agenda? If I reach 10 reviews, I'll post up another chapter which could give you another clue to who Auntie Clara is! Anyways sorry I write small chapters. That's the only way I can post once a day.**


	4. The Green Eyed Ninja Person

When Diane finally got the courage to ask Auntie Clara why she had a boar's head in her closet, Auntie Clara showed her what it really was. It was a flashlight with light beams coming from the snout. But why it a boar, Diane didn't ask.

She then continued cleaning the apartment, and now these days when the task falls upon her again, she always finds the door to Auntie Clara's room locked. But now, let's get back to the present.

Later on after Diane was done eating they aired the announcement on the only TV in the apartment. The various crowds of people who lived in the apartment, all squished inside the tiny TV room, watched intently at the small TV screen waiting for the commercial to be done.

At last, the commercial finally ended and now showed Lord Uranus behind a podium stand. But they only saw 2 seconds of him because, a teenager near Diane's age landed down from the ceiling and on the TV, smashing all of its inner parts and taking Lord Uranus with it.

At that moment, Diane felt like he was very familiar to her. She quickly dismissed the thought because he was handsome and she knew that she hadn't met someone as handsome as him. He then stared at everybody and said, "Hey guys!"

Joe then yelled in his tiny but deep voice, "Go get him!" The large crowd of people than started running towards the kid who jumped through the window beside him and started running down the street. We all followed him.

After two blocks, he turned right and led them into an alleyway. On the other side of the alleyway… well there was no other side of the alleyway. It ended with a concrete wall and a dumpster right in front of it. Now you're all thinking _Oh he's dead meat_ but he wasn't.

At that time he jumped (he even did a flip in mid-air too) and landed on the dumpster. He then started running on the wall on after about 2 meters, jumped on a hobo's (who was just quietly sitting enjoying a worm) head and used it as a kick start to execute another flip-in-mid-air jump and landed right behind our group.

He then ran off and we just stood there awestruck. But after about 2 seconds, the chase was back on.

They found out the boy only made 3 feet in his 2 second head start and was now slowing down. The quickly caught up to him and Joe picked him up by his collar on his shirt.

"Put me down," he said, "Or I'll kill you." The tiny demon laughed. "Kill me, boy? You wouldn't last 2 seconds in a round with me!" cackled the demon, "Louda, take him to the dungeon. We'll send him for the execution tomorrow."

Louda was his assistant. She was mean and bad-spirited. And even more saddening, she wasn't even a demon. She was a human just like them: recruited by Joe because she showed monster value and cruelty (he picked her name out of a draw).

At that moment Diane found out that Auntie Clara wasn't there. She couldn't see her anywhere and she wasn't hard to notice. She had red frizzy hair, a face that looked worn but still friendly, and had an unusual snort.

As if someone read her mind, she heard Auntie Clara's voice from behind the group, "Oh, a punishment! Even though I enjoy such punishments, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." And there she saw her in a suit of armor with a big grey sword in her hands and not the kind she used for practice. This sword was real metal and looked like it could hurt someone, real bad.

The crowd then moved to make a little pathway for her. "Ah, a demigod in the group," the demon said, "I knew they were still alive, but I would never thought of you Clarisse La Rue to be in our apartment complex. Especially you (the demon started pointing at Diane), the first demigod in years born from 2 demigods, powerful ones I fact. And I believe you know them too La Rue, don't you."

He then started looking at Auntie Clara (_or Clarisse the name the demon called her_ Diane thought). Clarisse, on the other hand, was confused and was looking at Diane in a weird way.

At that time Louda (who got a small dagger from Joe for "protection"), grabbed the dagger from her pocket and ran to Clarisse. With the expertise she got from years of practice, she quickly subdued Louda with just a fancy block and counter-attack.

She then ran to Joe who was just standing there like a little 5-year-old and bumped him in the nose with the flat side of her sword. He then fell unconsious in the fetal position.

At that time, the boy who crashed the TV tried to run away sneakily but Clarisse grabbed the collar of his shirt in time.

"Come on Freddie, no time for games," Clarisse said to the boy, "We have to get ready for the ambush." "Oh, alright," Freddie replied. At that moment Clarisse set him down. Then Diane knew why he was so familiar to her when she first saw him. Because at the sight of his gray-with-a-greenish-tinge eyes, she fund out that he was the boy of her dreams (no, she did not like him). And then she collapsed.

* * *

**WOOOHHH! 4 chapters in 3 days! If you review I'll probably post up chapters even more faster!**


	5. The Battle of the Fallen

Bright lights. That's all she saw until she passed out again.

_Zoe… Zoe… Zoe! _Diane woke up abruptly.

She saw she was on a cot (which was a step up from the metal beds they had at her apartment) and in a tent.

The only other things in a room was a table beside her and a person star… wait what! Diane got up and grabbed the needle on the table and pointed it at the person.

She realized that it was the green-eye guy she saw in her dreams and 3 days ago. "You better stay back!" Diane yelled, " Tell me where I am!"

"Relax," he said, "You're in Camp Halfblood." "And might I say, where is Camp Halfblood?" Diane replied forcibly.

She noticed now that she was shivering. Her teeth were now clicking and she could even see her breath.

"Tell me now," she threatened, "or else." "Or else, what?" he calmly replied. "Or else this!" she yelled and threw the needle like a dart.

Then the something weird happened. While half-way, the moisture in the air around the needle hardened which encased the dart into ice and made it more sharper and more like a weapon.

But then the boy sidestepped it and grabbed it before it could cut the tent. He then dropped it.

When he did, blood was dripping down from his hand and the iced dart was covered in blood.

Diane then backed out from the tent as quickly as she could. But she got stopped by a large force.

She then flew her hands up to feel the stopper's face. She could feel a nose, eyes, and a mouth. Now you would be probably be thinking _Duh!_ But that's not it. She didn't feel 2 eyes. She felt 1.

She quickly turned around and discovered a Cyclops in her presence. The Cyclops then walked towards her with his arms wide open, screaming, "Niece!" while Diane was horribly shrieking and running towards the cot.

She then hid under the blanket. After 2 minutes of hiding, she felt someone shaking her.

She opened up the blanket for a little bit and saw Auntie Clara looking at her. She then threw off the blanket and hugged her guardian. "Okay, kiddo get off. I've got a reputation here." Auntie Clara said. Diane then let go of her.

She noticed that her guardian wearing an orange shirt that said Camp Halfblood. Wait. She was dyslexic. She couldn't read words, that well as a regular person.

She couldn't even read a picture book for Christ's sake. Yet here she read a word, 2 words on an orange t-shirt. "Um…" Diane said intelligently while looking at the shirt in confusion.

"Oh, this," Auntie Clara said, "This is in Ancient Greek, young lady. And do you know why you can read it?" Diane uttered a " no ma'am," while Auntie Clara continued, "You can read it because you're a demigod and a powerful one. You're the daughter of Nico and Thalia."

Auntie Clara then told her about the Greek gods, demigods, and her parents. "Your dad was the son of Hades, the god of the underworld. He was into punk rock as a son of Hades can be. Your mother too. She was into all thinks rock and punk.

She was the daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky and thunder." Auntie Clara said to Diane who mad herself comfy on the bed. Diane then asked, "Auntie Clara, who is your dad?"

"Oh," Auntie Clara started, " My dad is Ares, the god of war. Such a title also deserves some work. I had dozens of hours of training with my dad. I had to learn how to use a sword, a spear, and even a fire extinguisher. It's so hard being a daughter of Ares. But it is hard being a demigod in general."

"How?" Diane replied. "Well, I lost my husband in the Battle of the Fallen," she said while almost crying. _Almost._ "What's the Battle of the Fallen?" Diane asked. "The Battle of the Fallen was the battle that cost your dad's life and others." Clarisse said with bitterness.

_****************Flashback****************_

"_Percy!" Annabeth cried in anguish. She was staring at her now dead husband._

_ It was impossible to believe. She thought nothing else in the world could be real, without him. No, that's not it. There was __**nothing **else__ in the world without him._

_ And so her anger and loneliness conquered her powers. She immediately forced a hole in the shield with just a push of her hand._

_ She then continued on to Uranus and threw a fireball at him. When it neared him, he spun around creating a mini tornado and extinguished the fireball._

_ "You dare try a ball of fire on me, demigod?" he started furiously, "You could've got a life of luxury in my new reign, but no! You had to displease me and try a mere ball of fire on me! Well, 2 can play at that game!" He then conjured a fireball of his own 10 times bigger than Annabeth's, and threw it to the poor woman._

_ But 2 things happened. Nico, being the brave and courageous as he is and was the closest to Annabeth, jumped in front of Annabeth so he could shield her._

_ Apparently, Chris Rodriguez (Clarisse's husband) was also near there. Thinking Nico's sacrifice would be much more heavily dealt with and a much more bigger lost, he jumped in front of Nico._

_ He burst into flames immediately and ran around in circles. After a few seconds he fell and burned to ashes._

_ But while Clarisse was crying (yes, she can cry!), Annabeth and Nico noticed that before Chris died, he wrote a message on the ground with his burning body._

_ In black ashes among green grass, the message said __**I Love You Clarisse! **__He even put a little heart that replaced the dot in the "I" in Clarisse. In moments Clarisse also noticed it._

_ That made her cry even more. Uranus also noticed too._

_ "Awww!" he screamed girlishly, "It is very sw… disgusting! You guys don't know true love if you saw it! But I certainly do!" He then flew down from the air and patted the ground. Thinking it wasn't loud (but it was very loud and clear to all the demigods and gos and goddesses and whatnot) he uttered to himself, "Oh, Gaea! My, you look so beautiful today!" "Well off to other things!" he said, "You over there…"_

_****************Flashback****************_

"… and I handled it just fine, mind you, without even crying!" Clarisse said to Diane.

"Well, that must have been really sad. But I don't see what this had to do with my dad," Diane replied.

"Well, it has everything to do with your dad," Clarisse said rather as-a-matter-of-factly, "For just trying to save Annabeth, Nico suffered mind torment, a rather sad punishment. They had him think thoughts, thoughts no normal person would think. That drove him to madness and he killed himself. They did the same thing to Annabeth, but she withstood. But after extensive sessions, they got her to crack and spill secrets to Uranus. She told them everything: the secret vault, the robots Hephaestus' cabin had been making, and the prophecy."

"Wait, what prophecy?" Diane asked intently. "There was a prophecy after the war told by Rachel Dare, our very own oracle," Clarisse told her. After that she told Diane the prophecy. She then started again, "3 days before the Battle of the Fallen, there was another prophecy. It went like this:

_The Battle of the Fallen will begin,_

_In due time the lord of sky shall win,_

_A death forced by mind's madness,_

_The day will end in most sadness,_

_Fire shall start in the girl's eyes,_

_But be ended so abruptly in a haze of ties._

Well, what do you think?" Diane replied, "Of the prophecy?" "No, the voice I made!" Clarisse said excitedly, "I've been mimicking Rachel's oracle voice and I need a review!"

"Well, I guess it's okay," Diane said half-heartedly. "Well, what are we waiting for then!" Clarisse said, "Let's go outside and meet the fellow campers!" They then went outside to see one of the most ridiculous things Diane ever saw.

* * *

**Post up more reviews and I'll post up more longer chapters like this one!**


	6. Diane's Real Identity

**Sorry this is a short chapter. But it is needed!**

After she and Clarisse had talked and went outside, the first thing they saw was a numerous crowd of people. But that's not the funny part.

They all seemed to be dancing radically and not stopping. One person seemed to be doing the disco, while another was doing the superman.

They all then yelled when they saw Clarisse, "Hecate!"

Leaning on a pole at the right of the tent Diane and Clarisse came out of, was Hecate laughing manically. "Oh, that was so funny!" she exclaimed.

Clarisse then replied, "Well, Hecate undo the spell. You need to control yourself, now with the dancing spells, the donkey spells, and especially the farting spells."

"Oh, find then, demigod," Hecate said. And with a wave of her hand, everyone stopped dancing and continued to their daily chores.

Clarisse then said to a woman in Greek robes, "Athena, I would like you to meet Diane, the daughter of Nico D'Angelo and Thalia Grace."

"No, this is incorrect," Athena said, "This is not her. The real Diane died in the battle." She then pointed to "Diane" waveringly and turned to Clarisse.

"What do you mean, this is not Diane?" Clarisse replied. "I mean this is an imposter," Athena said and this time she conjured a sword out of mid-air and pointed it to "Diane."

"Wait, a second," Athena pondered for a little bit. "This imposter is a demigod, yes," Athena said to Clarisse, "But she does not have the essence of Diane. Instead she has the essence of… my granddaughter."

At that time everyone was listening and stared at "Diane" when Athena said "granddaughter."

"This is a happy thought indeed," Clarisse yelled, "We have another child of Annabeth and Percy: Zoe Jackson!"

"Whoa, who's Zoe?" "Diane" asked very stupidly. "You are, Diane," Clarisse said, "I mean Zoe." "So my father is…" Zoe asked.

"Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon," Clarisse told her, " Percy Jackson was also the one to save Olympus with his wife Annabeth, your mom…"

She then got interrupted by a large, deep voice, the one Zoe heard earlier, "Niece!" The cyclops then hugged Zoe and shook her around. Clarisse then said to the cyclops, "Okay, Tyson let go of her now. You can't hug every person you know."

And then to Zoe, Clarisse said, "Zoe, this is your uncle, Tyson."

Zoe then replied sarcastically, "Oh, really!"

Tyson then set her down and gave Zoe a blue amulet with gold chains to Zoe. He then said, "Make this for niece. Turns to bronze sword. When put together with matching piece, turns to robot that protects."

"What matching piece, Tyson?" Zoe replied. Clarisse then replied for Tyson, "Well, you have a brother. He has the matching piece." Then from the group, out appeared a boy. _No doubt, my brother_ Zoe thought to herself. But it wasn't just her brother. It was the green-eyed ninja.

* * *

**Anyways, sorry again for the short chapter! But I will probably make the next chapter more longer than the previous ones... IF you keep reviewing so I get to 20 reviews!**


	7. After the Battle of the Fallen

**I'm very very very sorry for not posting up soon. But I have made up for that by posting up that long chapter! ENJOY! :]**

Zoe was pretty sad about her brother. She kind of liked the green eyed ninja, but now he's her brother?

There has to be something wrong with that. They didn't even look alike.

How can they be siblings? She was blonde, for Christ's sake! She didn't have jet-black hair that glistened in the sunlight, not like Zoe noticed or anything.

She didn't even notice how he would smile at her when she wasn't looking or how he would flinch when she looked at him (she did!).

But when Clarisse declared that she and the green eyed ninja were siblings, Freddie's (the green-eyed ninja's name, which Zoe found out when she snuck out to his tent later on but that's another story) smile turned to a frown and he looked at Zoe in a peculiar way.

Anyways, after Clarisse announced that Freddie and Zoe were siblings, Tyson taught Zoe how to use the sword.

To activate it, the user just had to throw it in the air and the water in the blue amulet expanded and turned it to a sword with the amulet spread all around it and acted as a second coat.

The gold chains then covered the hilt and left a few inches for swinging it around like a sword version of a Kusari-Gama, a chain-sickle.

Then, training time came. Tyson started training her in the sword's arena.

But while Tyson was performing like an acrobat with his staff (his specialty) and teaching Zoe the first move every sword-wielder should know: the jab. It was so simple; yet so hard for Zoe.

She was practicing on Tyson, who didn't believe in "going easy" on a beginner. Bur still she tried with the move. _Jab from Zoe. Then a block from Tyson. Jab again from Zoe. Block and counter-attack from Tyson. And the cycle starts all over again._

Then finally Zoe finally got it, she jabbed Tyson in his ribs.

Tyson yelled like an ape and retreated. But then after a foot or so, he got into the running position and ran to Zoe.

He then thrust his staff out and Zoe blocked it from an instinct down deep and then Tyson jumped and even did a flip in mid-air.

Meanwhile when Zoe was thinking _what is up with flips in this place_, Tyson swiped at her.

Her instinct took over and she jumped. She landed on the staff, balanced and ready. She swiped her sword downward and then Tyson raised his staff. Zoe jumped up and did a flip in mid-air, 2 flips. _Finally _Zoe thought while she assumed a kick position.

And then POW! She kicked Tyson in the face! She then used it as a kick start to jump a few inches in front of her.

Then she used her Kusari-Sword to wrap Tyson's legs together, while the chains extended due to a magical effect. When they fully wrapped around, she pulled on the weight of the Kusari-Sword (another magical effect) and Tyson fell down hard.

She then swung the chain and the sword came back to her hand. She then swung her sword down on Tyson and the tip of the sword reached Tyson's chest.

Now you must be thinking _Oh, what did she do_ but the thing is, she didn't kill him.

When the sword reached to his chest, it melted and turned to ice-cold water and splattered on Tyson's chest.

The water then all gathered on top of his armor and turned into a ball of water and turned smaller and transformed into the blue amulet.

The gold chains on top of Tyson's chest then magically levitated and attached to the amulet. Zoe then grabbed it and put it on her.

"Niece, very good," Tyson said proudly, while beating his chest, "Already learn to control powers and sword skills."

Clarisse then came from the door of the arena and said, "Very good progress, Zoe. But your training isn't done yet. Your next lesson is…"

Clarisse then stopped talking to look at a scroll that she got from her jacket pocket. "Um… archery with Michael Yew, son of Apollo," Clarisse told Zoe. Tyson then said to Clarisse, "Didn't Michael Yew die?" Clarisse replied, "Oh, we found him in the last 5 years remember, Tyson? You were there."

****************_Flashback****************_

"_Oh, no!" Clarisse yelled. Annabeth, Tyson, Clarisse, and Chiron was surrounded by rogue empousae who was leaded by a hydra._

_Then they heard a loud screeching sound. It grew closer and closer and then one of the empousae fell down with an arrow stuck in her back._

_Then they saw a miraculous thing happen. All the empousae burned and melted into ashes._

_They then saw a person on top of the tree in the distance. The person had a bow and arrows and seemed to be aiming at the hydra._

_The person then shot a flaming arrow at the hydra and it burned through the hydra's tough skin and stabbed it's inner skin. The person then jumped from his/her post and landed on the hydra. Now, the guy (they could now easily see it as a man) stabbed the hydra in the eye with a flaming arrow._

_He then took another flaming arrow and slid down the hydra's back with him stabbing the arrow, using it to slow his descent._

_He then jumped off and shot another arrow into the hydra's back._

_This time it didn't sink in. Instead he used it as a kick start for another jump and landed right in front of the hydra._

_But before he landed, he shot 3 flaming arrows at the hydra's face. The hydra then fell down on its back and dissipated, only leaving gold dust in its place._

_The man then turned around to see the hydra's victims. "Michael!" Annabeth said. They could see the man's face now._

_It was Michael Yew from Apollo's cabin. He was presumed dead when they couldn't find him in the battle, but no one really ever knew._

_Clarisse then said, "Hey, Yew!" Michael then replied, "What, you miss me?" Clarisse blushed, but then yelled, "No, you owe me a chariot!"_

_"You're still going on about that?" Michael asked. "No, its just that, I get tired of using a car. A chariot is much more suitable than a car for a daughter of Ares!" Clarisse replied._

_****************Flashback****************_

"Yeah, I handled those empousae by myself. It was easy. Michael just shot them with arrows which just annoyed them," Clarisse said, "I stabbed them and cut off their limbs. And when we were done, Michael had the nerve to talk about the stolen chariot, saying it was his, when it was rightfully mine."

Tyson snorted and ran out of the arena. "Anyways," Zoe said, "What happened to my mom?"

"Well it all started on that summer," Clarisse said then began talking sarcastically in an English accent. "She came inside camp with a pop and said 'ello!'" Clarisse told Zoe and laughed hard. She then spit on the dirt floor. Zoe then asked with most serious face she can, "What really happened?"

Clarisse's face then darkened and she began talking seriously, "It all started on the day when she spilled all our secrets."

****************_Flashback****************_

"_Please stop it. Please! Stop it now!" Annabeth screamed in agony._

_She was in another mind torture session and she was already in tears. She handled it very well from the beginning, but she was starting to crack._

_She screamed again, this time making the monster next to her faint from the loud noise._

_She was in the Empire State Building, Uranus' new headquarters. She was on the lower levels which were intended for punishment to demigods and gods and goddesses._

_The upper levels were intended for the monster's communal living area. And then there was Olympus._

_Olympus was being used for Uranus' throne, courtroom, a whole town really. It was just like how the Olympians used it except monsters and traitors now walked its hallowed halls._

_The 12 thrones were all remade by an imprisoned (and very reluctant) Hephaestus for Uranus' generals, the Titans. The sky, Uranus itself (or the clone he made for day-offs), was now carried by Hades, so Atlas can be freed. So the Titans: Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Phoebe, Thea, Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Atlas all became Uranus' generals._

_They were all scattered around the world to conquer its many nations._

_Oceanus drowned Hawaii's many cities and islands with tidal waves and whirlpools. Hyperion burned the country of China to ashes with his power of light._

_Atlas crushed the mighty armies of America with his iron strength. Prometheus created an army of clay to destroy the civilization of Africa._

_And the remaining Titans, well let's just say they bested the other nations with almost the same deadliness and quickness. And so the Titans then controlled their own piece of the Earth, which would now be called the planet Uranus (the other planet Uranus was called Earth from now on)._

_The traitors among the minor gods and goddesses were all sent throughout the world too, to help the Titans control their nations._

_All the other loyal remaining gods and goddesses were servants of Uranus' and the Titan's like Zeus, who was his cupbearer. Athena had to clean Coeus' plan archives and help the god of the intelligence with his schemes._

_Hephaestus helped Iapetus (who regained his memory due to Mnemosyne) make Piercers, Iapetus' weapon he made due to his urge of piercing his enemies._

_So all the gods and goddesses had a different place in the world now, like Hera._

_Hera was experiencing some discomfort in the Empire State building. She was sitting in a wooden chair with tons of splinters and being mind tortured by a monster, who she really wanted to throw a cow at._

_The pain didn't really mind her that much, but she was noticing the girl next to her screaming of all the excruciating pain._

_She then focused on the girl's features. She had blonde hair, gray eyes, and a very hard this-does-not-hurt face._

_It was Annabeth._

_"Honey, dear," Hera said to her, "If you don't think about the pain, you probably won't feel anything." Annabeth then clenched threw her teeth and replied, "That's easy for you to say, you're a god."_

_Hera thought to herself _That is true_. But then it wasn't really easy for her too. Hera was in there for a secret that Zeus had told her, and it was very hard to fight the urge to tell the secret._

_One fine day, Zeus told her a secret and made Hera swear on the River Styx and their marriage not to tell the secret to anyone until the time was right._

_Hera, being the goddess of marriage, went to her knees and swore on the River Styx and their marriage, crying at Zeus' feet and saying after, "Is this what it comes too? I thought we had a special thing together! Oh please don't do this Zee!"_

_Zee was Hera's nickname for Zeus. It was like how Annabeth called Percy Seaweed Brain. It was just a nickname to tell the other person that they still love them. _

_"Oh, Hera," Zeus said to her consolingly, "You know I would never divorce you. The reason why is because I love you."_

_Hera then replied, "And the other reason why is because you're scared of me, right." Zeus then nodded quickly._

_Hera learned over several millenniums, that being the wife of Zeus wasn't the only way to make people do what they want._

_No, that was just the base of it all. The real icing on the cake was to use fear._

_Fear really helped her over the years. It made Zeus have less affairs with mortal women._

_It also made sure that Zeus' past affairs wouldn't resurface anymore. Anyways, Hera did keep the secret well inside her head._

_The only problem now was waiting until the right time to let the secret out._

_The only thing Zeus said to her was _You will know the time _and that was it. There was nothing else, no clues, no hints, no anything._

_Zeus, himself, didn't even know the right time either. He just played along with what the little voice in his head told him too, which was the goddess of wisdom and deep thought, Metis._

_Metis, the mother of Athena, was the person who foretold the Battle of the Fallen. After some careful thinking with Metis, Zeus thought of a way to end the Age of the Old quickly. __That was the ultra-secret secret._

_But it required 1 thing for it to work: the sacrifice of a god. A god cannot die, that may be._

_But it is stated in the Ancient Laws, as ancient as time itself, that a god can die if they sacrifice himself or herself in the Flame._

_The Flame is the oldest substance in the universe, next to time, which if tampered with can destroy the universe._

_The reason for it being made by Chaos is it also keeps the world in balance. Without it, the world itself would enter a never-ending age of chaos that would destroy the gods themselves._

_The Flame also control the lives of the gods too. Part of their essence is inside the Flame, which keeps the Flame as lively as ever._

_But it doesn't only hold the gods' essence. It also holds everyone else's essence too._

_But at any time, the Flame can extinguish any essence at any time, thus destroying the person itself._

_The Fates, though they create the lives of the gods and people, they cannot stop the Flame from its strange tasks._

_The Flame though is not good or evil, it's just in balance. It does what it thinks is the right thing._

_But it cannot control the people from tampering with it. When a god or goddess wants to die, they end up in Greece on the original Mount Olympus._

_The Flame is stored there because no one would think it would be in such an unguarded place. The god or goddess then reaches inside the Flame to grab his or her essence._

_They then crush the essence, thus burning the god or goddess to ashes which end up in Tartarus making the endless pit even darker._

_That's what happened to Ra. He was the sun god that Chaos made in the ancient ages, Chaos' first creation ever._

_Now you must be thinking _Isn't Ra the king of the gods and the sun god in Egyptian mythology_. Well, Chaos was mad at his creation for being so puny and small._

_Ra was the size of a puppy Chihuahua and could only produce a ball of energy the size of Chaos' eyeball._

_Chaos then commanded Ra to sacrifice himself to the Flame, even though how cute and small Ra was (he had big eyes and a small body!)._

_Back then the Flame was very tiny, so it didn't have much power. So, when Ra tried to sacrifice himself he didn't fully destroy himself._

_He woke up in Egypt, refreshed and grown. He was now more powerful than ever and could produce an energy ball the size of Chaos' eyeball times 100! He grew and was now 3 sories tall._

_After looking at the godless Egypt, he then converted to Egyptian mythology and became Ra, the king of the god._

_So, Hera was thinking of all this now, while she was looking at Annabeth suffering._

_You might think it was cruel and harsh to do something like that, but Hera couldn't do anything._

_Her powers were stored in a magical canister, along with the other gods and goddesses. But then Hera felt a strong tugging in her stomach._

_She then pulled at it. A voice then talked in her mind. _Hera I know we are not on good terms _the voice said. It then talked again: _But you must listen to me. You have to let go of the secret now.

_Hera immediately knew it was Metis, Zeus' ex-wife and her mortal enemy (or really her immortal enemy)._

What do you want from me _Hera said _You know I already have tons of problems right now.

Well this is important _Metis replied_ It has something to do with the secret Zeus told you_. _You must let go of the secret now, at this moment. Or else it will be too late!

_Hera then said as Metis' voice faltered _The secret? Now! To who?

_But then it was too late. Metis' voice was gone and then Hera knew. She had to tell Annabeth._

_She immediately sent a mental message to Annabeth which got her attention. Hera then told Annabeth the secret._

_It really helped Annabeth take her mind off the pain._

_Then Hera stopped at the real important part of the secret. Somehow, she knew that she couldn't tell Annabeth that part of the secret, even though it was really essential._

_That part was the most vital ingredient in the secret: the sacrificing of a god. So, Hera stopped talking after saying the partial secret._

_Hera then waited for some sort of comment. There wasn't. At that time, Uranus had come into the mind torture room and put Annabeth's mind torturer on high._

_Annabeth then screamed in agony and sobbed. Uranus then said, "Come on, you have to have a secret weapon or something. At least tell me where your camp's drachma stash is."_

_Annabeth just cried even more, screaming loud enough to make another monster faint. "Well, if you do not want to say anything, this might," Uranus said cruelly._

_And then her transformed into Percy in his younger years, when he was just 11, the time he and Annabeth just met. "Oh, Wise Girl. Just tell me the secret. You could trust me with anything, right?" "Percy" said._

_Annabeth cried out once again and blurted out the secret, the secret that was so important._

_That wasn't the only thing. She also told Uranus the robots the Hephaestus cabin had been making, the demigods who were hiding out in the Bermuda Triangle Island, and more._

_But then after Annabeth was done, "Percy" kissed her. Annabeth didn't let go of the kiss, but then "Percy" transformed into Luke, the hero who saved Olympus in the end. Luke then grabbed Annabeth by her shoulders and they both burst into flames. Two screams then came from them, one scary and deep and the other scared as ever. The flames then subsided and in its place was Uranus and at his feet, ashes._

_****************Flashback****************_

* * *

_**Please... Please... PLEASE, Review! Anyways, thank you for the reviews.**_


	8. The Giant Squid

"Hera, after being mind-tortured and questioned which worked to no avail, was released and allowed to have free-time before she had to massage Crius' foot (Hera had picked the short straw)," Clarisse told Zoe, "She then came here, Camp Half-Blood, which was clouded in secrecy then and is still is. She then told us that Annabeth…"

Clarisse then got interrupted by a woman with spiky blond hair and a silver punk-rock outfit and who was chewing bubblegum.

"Gave them the dang secrets. What's a world now if you can't keep secrets?" said the woman as she loudly popped her bubblegum and blew a bubble which exploded which such ferocity that some saliva ended up on Zoe which she brushed away with the back of her hand.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" said Clarisse who was obviously annoyed at Thalia's presence.

"Oh, darling it's a free world. I can do anything I want. Better than the world before Lord Uranus' conquered. Too bad some people don't like it," Thalia replied nonchalantly.

She then coughed the word "Clarisse" which at that time the gum flew out of her mouth and on the dirt floor. "Remember to pick that up for me darling, and make sure to get rid of it," Thalia said and laughed hysterically.

She then left through the doorway dramatically. "I thought she would be nice," Zoe said right after Thalia had left.

"She was. She really was," Clarisse told Zoe, "But Nico's death changed her. She was never the same person after that day."

****************_Flashback****************_

"_No, Nico, no!" Thalia screamed. She was in tears already. This was just the same day Uranus had conquered the camp and the demigods had been squeezed inside the arena, with the dirt floor being their "bed."_

_She was screaming because Nico died that day, just a few hours earlier, from getting mind-tortured._

_Everyone was already sleeping, but they all got awoken when Thalia screamed in her sleep. "Why, why, why!" Thalia screamed again and pounded on the dirt floor._

_At the same time, the clouds above the camp were dark and ferocious, spitting thunder, lightning, and rain._

_The ocean, which was basically their backyard, was churning. The tides were high and anyone in the wave's vicinity (ex: a few monsters) got trapped in the waters and either died from hypothermia or drowned__._

_Anyways, at that time all the campers were awake except for Thalia. She then pounded on the ground one more time and then the lighting struck the arena._

_The wooden ceiling broke down on the campers and the rain splattered all over them. That meant they all had to sleep in the mud now, because of Thalia who was still screaming and crying__._

_The next day, the campers all got mind-tortured. When it was Thalia's turn to get mind-tortured, she immediately cracked, due to the pressure of Nico being dead and all._

_Uranus then asked her very persuasively to be his spy, to spy on all the campers if they were planning on rebelling against him and then she wouldn't undergo the mind-torture. And that's how her attitude change. She started giving out secret information to Uranus about the former campers. The campers also learned how to let Thalia out of the secrets now, since she was so suspicious. _

_****************Flashback****************_

"I don't know why," Clarisse told Zoe, "But after that day, she got mean and didn't care about anybody, kind of like me. I changed though. Now, I am a nice and caring person."

Then an arrow shot from the doorway going outside. It landed right by Clarisse's hand, just one inch away. "I'm gonna get you!" Clarisse screamed to the person who shot the arrow, right outside the arena.

The person yelled a scared "Sorry!" and ran off. Clarisse managed to calm herself and used the arrow to draw pictures on the dirt floor.

"Wait, didn't you tell me that Thalia was a huntress? How come she had a relationship with Nico?" Zoe asked Clarisse.

"Well," Clarisse replied while drawing a monster getting stabbed by a demigod, "Artemis was very controversial about relationships, yes. But Thalia and Nico were married. And if one of her followers left to go get married, Artemis would bless the union. If, she caught her followers with their boyfriend, then she would get mad. This also applied to her hunters, even if they did vow. Thalia just fell in love with Nico. It was nothing in the beginning, just Thalia hanging out with Nico because they were friends. They began liking each other. Thalia then had secret dates with Nico and Artemis never found out. When Artemis did find them however, Thalia lied and said they were getting married. Nico, who was going to propose to Thalia later that evening, took it as a yes and spun Thalia around and they both lived happily forever, or if you could call Nico dying and Thalia becoming a backstabber happy."

Clarisse snorted and continued drawing her little monster and demigod on the dirt.

"Well," Zoe said still confused as ever, "What's up with Uranus? I thought he only really hated Kronos, not the Olympians." "Uranus is a god, Zoe," Clarisse told Zoe with just a flicker of compassion in her eyes, "Gods, though they may be powerful and immortal, they resemble normal people. They're greedy, selfish, jealous, and even sometimes evil."

Clarisse then got up from the dirt floor. "Come on," she said, "You have an archery lesson."

Archery was hard for her. She couldn't get an arrow on the board, let alone the red target. Michael Yew, as good as he was, his archery skills didn't brush on Zoe.

She was as bad as her father was in archery. After that she had free time, so she went to the beach.

She got there and saw a shirtless boy there standing in the shallow part of the ocean. He spun around and the water moved with him and he elevated, the water going up with him. He then set his hands in mid-air like if an invisible table was there.

The water then froze and he now stood on a column of ice. He then jumped and landed on the column which instantly melted.

The only part that didn't melt was the part that the boy was standing on. The water crashed down and turned into a tide wave.

The boy then began using the part that was frozen as a surfboard and began surfing towards Zoe.

He apparently didn't see her because the tide hit her and he fell and landed on her. They were on the sand now with the boy on top of her and she below him.

She now only recognized him. The boy who was shirtless, surfing, and the boy who landed on her was Freddie, her brother.

They stood there staring at each other until Zoe broke the silence. "Well, you can get off of me now," Zoe said while holding his shoulders and pushing him off her.

Instead of going straight up and standing, he fell right beside her on the sand. Freddie then replied, "You could try apologizing, for getting in my way." "Apologize? You landed on me with your bodyweight! Do you weigh ninety-five pounds or seven tons?"

She then got up and brushed the sand off her. He then got himself up by swinging back and jumped when he was swinging forward.

"Well, thank you for helping me up," he said with sarcasm in his voice, "You are so helpful, sis."

"As far as I know, we don't look alike, we don't know even know each other, and apparently you don't even like me," Zoe said impressively since she was very nervous by then,"So we are not siblings."

She then touched the middle of his chest with the nail of her index finger. She then pushed lightly and he fell on the sand. She then willed the tide to go a little farther.

The tide then splashed on Freddie and when it went back it took Freddie with him. When the tide came back and diminshed, he came up from the water sputtering and shaking water from his ear.

"You, want to fight," Freddie said to Zoe almost sarcastically, "You, want to fight with me? Well, come on then, take your first shot!"

He then moved his hand forward, touching the water at first then shooting his hand upward. The water then moved with his hand. He swung his hand around to test it and then shot his hand forward with his palm facing Zoe.

The water propelled through the air and the water formed an ice spike, that headed toward Zoe. Zoe then threw her amulet in the air and it formed into it's Kusari-Sword form.

She caught it and then used it to deflect the spike, cutting it in half. She then grabbed on the weight of her Kusari-Sword and swung it to Freddie. The sword then almost landed on Freddie, before he side-stepped it and grabbed the hilt.

He then pulled it and Zoe shot forward, with the weight in her hands. She splashed in the water, until she was about a few feet from Freddie.

She then pulled the weight on her Kusari-Sword, which sent the her sword flying out of Freddie's hand. Freddie then took his amulet, which was light-green, and threw it in the air. It then transformed into a light-green dagger. He then threw it Zoe.

It was just about to cut her neck, before she bended back. The dagger kept going and changed its course back to Freddie. _Of course its magical_ Zoe said to herself.

Freddie caught his dagger and then spun it in the air. It then expanded and turned into a regular sword. He then advanced to Zoe his sword in his hand and behind his back.

Zoe advanced to her Kusari-Sword in her hands. She swiped at Freddie who jumped and then swiped downward at Zoe.

She rolled to her left and swung her Kusari-Sword. Freddie bent back and it cut his tallest hair strand, but _barely. _He then swept away the drops of water and left it in the air. The water drops levitated in the air for a few moments until Freddie swung his finger toward Zoe. It then hardened into ice and moved quickly toward Zoe.

When it was about 2 inches to her face, she blew. Her breath touched the ice drops and it liquefied. The drops of water hit her face instantly cooling it from the harsh sun.

She then spun around trying to do the trick she saw Freddie do earlier. Instead, she did something worse.

The water spun around with her instantly creating a whirlpool. She was at the edge of the whirlpool trying to move it toward Freddie. But it didn't budge it just stayed there, swirling with such quickness, you might get sucked in by just being a few inches from it.

And then Zoe saw it. At the bottom of the whirlpool, there was a purplish pink substance which moved quickly. It then moved up and showed itself. It was a giant squid, with red eyes, large tentacles, and a sharp head. It moved toward Zoe with the speed of a lightning bolt.

It grabbed her with its tentacles and swung her around. Zoe was screaming now, getting the attention of Freddie who was just staring awestruck.

The squid then magically levitated above the water, acting like the air was its water. She then saw people running to the beach who looked like ants at her height.

One particular person pointed at the squid, talking to the other people. But then it didn't seem like the person was pointing at the squid. No, the person was pointing at her. At that moment, a person came up from the crowd of people, holding a bow.

The person notched an arrow and shot it. It impaled itself in the squid's left eye, which left the squid screaming and thrashing in the air. It let go of Zoe and she then hurtled to the ocean. After 5 seconds of her descent, Freddie willed the water to levitate in the air, forming a water ball.

Zoe landed in the water ball, splashing in the water. Freddie then willed the water to move to the beach. The water ball, however never reached the beach.

The squid hurtled through the air and popped the water ball and grabbed Zoe. The archer then shot more arrows at the squid. One arrow impaled the tentacles, the other got shot in the squid's head.

After a few arrows, the archer stopped and then took out some different arrows. These arrows when shot magically caught on fire.

One flaming arrow to the squid's tentacles was enough for some more trashing. The squid let go of Zoe again and she fell again. Freddie made another water ball and Zoe fell in again.

He then willed the water to go to the beach. This time the archer shot off his arrows more quickly when Zoe was out of the squid's tentacles. One flaming arrow then impaled itself in the squid's right eye, eliminating the use of the squid's vision.

The archer shot another flaming arrow in the middle of the squid's eyes. This arrow shot through the squid unlike the others. The squid then disintegrated into sand and it fell in the water, dissolving.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, especially you camillexelisabeth! You helped the story on its problems, just by reviewing! SO, please press the review this chapter button. It will make me happy and... maybe save the world from hunger. Anyways, go to camillexelisabeth's channel to see this girl's stories. If I did my math right (and I always do my math right) her stories are great, so read them!**


	9. Shelly and the Hydra

**AN: My first update in ages, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting but now I'm back! I'll try updating more frequently now, than just doing one chapter every 8 months!**

* * *

Whispers… vague whispers, all talking quickly. That was all she heard before she blacked out again.

About two hours later, she woke up. Her vision was blurred, just streaks of color that looked like one big impression.

_Pretty bad impression_, Zoe thought.

Anyways, she felt someone holding on to her hand, her cold, lifeless hand clutching to another, at least it was like that to her. She was cold, freezing actually and the thin cotton blanket that was covering her didn't help. The hand though was warming her, even more than the excuse of the blanket that was covering her.

Then an explosion of warmth surged through her. Her vision de-blurred, a fancy word meaning she could see better now.

She wasn't freezing anymore, really the opposite: warm and fresh, like she just took a power nap. Anyways, she could see now the owner of the hand who she was holding.

It was a girl, about her age with blonde hair streaked with pink. She was tan, but not too tan, just the perfect shade of yellow. She had a pretty face, with the smile of a person who looked like she just shared a laugh with Mickey Mouse, and not too much makeup, which Zoe liked. She hated makeup.

It was a personal preference, of course, but it was very controversial with her.

Anyways, she finally saw her eyes. Her eyes were dramatically bright blue, with a friendly sort of twinkle.

She then took back her sweaty hand and wiped it on her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. She then struck it out again.

"Hi, I'm Shell," she said peppy, "And I just saved your life."

Zoe struck her hand out as well and replied, "Zoe. Shell, isn't that short for…" Zoe got interrupted because Shell cupped her hand over Zoe's mouth.

"No, please don't say the word Shelteran," Shell (or Shelteran) whispered frantically, "It's a weird name and sounds like a guy's name."

"Um, I was just going to say it was short for Shelly," Zoe said. "Oh, okay," Shell said, "You can call me that I guess, whatever flows with your bloodstream. Actually, that is a pretty good name instead of Shell," and she just stood there thinking.

"Okay," she finally said, "Let's go outside then and taste…"

"The New York air," Zoe finished for her.

"No, actually," Shelly said confusingly, "You don't know where we are, don't you?"

"Um, aren't we in New York?" Zoe asked.

"We're not dumb enough to even be in the state of New York," Shelly exploded and snorted, "We're in the…"

* * *

"Bermuda Triangle has its own defense mechanism?" Zoe exclaimed.

"Yeah, Poseidon created it protect the borders of the Bermuda Triangle," Shelly replied, "The Bermuda Triangle holds the ruins of Atlantis, and the Isle of Bermuda, the island we are now, is directly on top of those ruins."

Zoe then simply uttered, "Wow."

They were currently sitting on the beach, on the hot sand to be precise. Shelly was giving Zoe a tour of the island just right after Zoe had woken up. Zoe had fainted right after Shelly had told her that they were in the Bermuda Triangle, on Bermuda Isle.

Right before, they were on the island of Rhodes but after the squid attack, they decided to move to the Bermuda Triangle, home to Atlantis, Poseidon's former palace. However, it still had its defenses making it a perfect place to house Camp Half-Blood.

"So, what kind of defenses does the Bermuda Triangle have?" inquired Zoe. "Well," Shelly replied, "the actual border of the Bermuda Triangle contains powerful Mist. It erases the memory of any who pass by but the most powerful. Hecate, though, conjured several portals to transport inside here to not pass through the borders directly."

Then, Zoe and Shelly waded through the water. "For example," Zoe said, "Right over yonder, there is one of the portals."

She pointed to a swirl-type thing right above the ocean just several feet in front of them. It did seem to have a resemblance to the portals Zoe has sometimes seen in movies. It just kept swirling its neon green and black until it exploded with the colors flying in the air.

"Shelly, I think there's an intruder!" Zoe shouted. "No," Shelly said calmly, but her face said something different. "It might be broken, that's all," Zoe began reaching into her pocket.

Then, the portal snapped shut, but not before a monster came out. It was a hydra, as big as ever and even more terrible than how Clarisse described. It had huge scales, protecting its five heads and huge body.

It snaked right at us but luckily, Shelly came prepared. She had a golden bow which wasn't just golden. It was also emitting golden light. Shelly then took aim.

The arrows seemed to be like concentrated light. It took the form of a straight line with several branching rays of energy. Shelly then shot.

Not following the regular path of an arrow, it curved into an arc leaving behind a path of light, creating a golden rainbow. However, the hydra snaked to the left moving out of the way.

Instead, the arrow of light curved following the hydra. The hydra also countered this by dodging in other directions. So, the arrow just followed until it was circling the hydra. As it curved around it, the rays of light it left solidified, imprisoning the hydra.

Finally, the arrow impaled the hydra in the leader head. Right where it hit a burst of light exploded. As the hydra screamed, other bursts of light exploded across the body until the whole body was covered with blinding light. As Zoe and Shelly jumped onto the sand to look away, the hydra screamed while other bursts of light exploded across its body.

The hydra exploded as the light bombarded the beach. After the light faded away, Zoe looked up. She saw Shelly still covering her eyes. She rolled Shelly until she could clearly see her face. Her eyes were closed. After shaking Shelly several times, it didn't take a doctor to know Shelly was unconscious.

As Zoe carried her up and to the Big House, Shelly uttered something. "I got him good, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Zoe muttered back.

* * *

**Now see if you guys can find out Shelly's godly parent... If you do, maybe I'll update more frequently! But since I'm psychic (or I should be), one of you guys are probably going to get the right answer before I express it in my fanfic. So, I will I update more frequently! I also foretold that you, the reader, will review! Or you should review! Either way... please review!**


	10. The Council Meeting

They had just reached the big house when Chiron galloped over to them.

"Ahh, you must be Zoe," Chiron said.

He then noticed the unconscious body that Zoe was carrying. "_Di immortales_," Chiron cursed silently, "What happened to Shelteran?"

"A hydra got through the portal," Zoe answered, "Shelly shot it down with an arrow." Zoe handed over the golden bow which had burnt to an ashy gray after Shelly used its power.

"By the gods!" Chiron shouted, "Apollo's holy bow! But where Shelteran would have gotten it…" Chiron's brow hunched together as if he was in deep thought. After a few minutes, Chiron took Shelly to the Big House with Zoe right behind them.

Chiron slowly laid Shelly on a bed in the medical wing and called several Apollo campers to her aid. Chiron waved Zoe to an office as he started working with the campers to heal Shelly. After maybe one to two hours, Chiron went to go see Zoe.

Chiron introduced himself as Zoe noticed he had the upper body of a man but also the lower body of a horse. Zoe finally realized he was THE Chiron from the Greek myths Auntie Clara told her.

"You're THE Chiron, the legendary centaur-teacher!" Zoe gushed while Chiron blushed having never usually received this much praise from a camper before.

"Even though you are exaggerating, I accept your praise," Chiron said, "But at the topic of hand. If you say a hydra got through the portal, then that either means our defenses are deteriorating or someone summoned it." Chiron's last reason had a eerie tone to it as if was strangely more rational than the other reason.

"Well," Chiron said breaking the silence, "do you know where Shelly got this bow?" He brought the formerly golden, now ashy gray bow onto the desk of the office.

"No, she never mentioned it, only showing it when the hydra came," Zoe replied, "Why?"

"This is her father's personal holy bow. Apollo's holy bow. But all the weapons of the gods were destroyed when Ouranos took over. The only other way is if…" Chiron seemed to reach a breakthrough but they started to hear yelling near the medical wing.

"Where's the bow?" Shelly yelled to her brother as she grabbed on to his collar.

"What bow?" Shelly's brother replied scared.

"You know what bow, Sherman!" Shelly yelled loudly as she shoved Sherman with one hand to the ground. Sherman scampered down the hall pushing through Chiron and Zoe as they stared at Shelly.

"Oh, hi Chiron," Shelly replied meekly only acknowledging now that Chiron was here.

"Do you mean this bow, Shelteran?" Chiron asked holding up the bow. Shelly brightened up but started to look gloomily as she looked at the bow's condition.

"Where did you get the bow, Shelteran?" Chiron asked. Shelly avoided this question by picking up a glass of nectar and started drinking it. Chiron snatched the glass away and set it down on a table.

Again, Chiron asked, "Where did you get the bow?"

Shelly sighed and started to speak. "From…" She didn't get to finish her answer as a camper ran into the medical wing.

"Apollo escaped!" the camper shouted and ran quickly back out the medical wing. As Chiron looked back to Shelly, she smiled meekly as if this answered his question.

* * *

"Alas, if Apollo escaped we can really use his help," Chiron said to Athena later that day. They were in a war council meeting with the other gods who had escaped Ouranos' rule and head counselors.

"Well, then," Hecate said, "Why don't we rescue him?"

"No!" Persephone replied, "The traitor Thalia must have already informed Ouranos that we heard of Apollo's escape. If we try to rescue him, we'll fall into one of Ouranos' traps!" The whole council bursted into argument from Persephone's comment.

"Now I ask why we haven't got rid of Thalia in the first place," Aphrodite said, "She's been a burden to us! We should get rid of her!" Most of the council murmured in agreement.

"What would you know, goddess of love," Eris said disdainfully, "You're only useful in giving makeovers! And even now you don't look so pretty!"

Aphrodite, enraged, tried to curse Eris but she ducked and it hit Athena. Athena then summoned a flock of owls to attack Aphrodite. Instead, Aphrodite grabbed Eris in front of her deflecting the owls.

Angry, Eris accidentally unleashed her power of discord over the council. The whole council started arguing and some started fighting like Aphrodite, Athena, and Eris.

Gods fighting against gods. Demigods fighting against demigods. That is until Chiron blew his conch horn. The council quieted down except Aphrodite who was sitting down while several magical makeup brushes, stencils, powders, eyeliners, lipsticks, and creams flied around her face to beautify it.

After several minutes, Eris said to Aphrodite,"Done?"

"Don't judge me," Aphrodite replied as she waved away the magical makeup.

"Well, you all know why we can't get rid of Thalia," Chiron said, "She plays an important part in Zoe's future. If we only..."

Chiron grew silent. He and the council could hear the rustling of bushes outside the ping-pong room where the council was being held. He signaled Sherman, the head counselor for the Apollo cabin, to go check it.

Sherman opened the window and looked down. Sitting right under the window was Zoe and Shelly. Zoe looked frantic but Shelly silently death-glared Sherman and slowly slid her index finger over her neck. Sherman got the signal and quickly said to Chiron it was the wind. But before Chiron could start talking again, a camper ran inside the ping-pong room.

"We've been betrayed! Monsters are breaching the portals right now!" the camper quickly said before fainting on the floor.


End file.
